


Water Girl

by legaciesfanatic



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Possible Smut?, confused shelby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Shelby needs to put an extracurricular on her resume for college. It is late in the year, and the only thing she can do is be the water girl for the girls basket ball team. What is she going to do when she needs to be in contact with Toni?
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Kudos: 24





	Water Girl

Toni POV

Shelby Goodkind was the popular girl. She was the perfect example of squeaky clean. She was a pagaent queen, and was dating the quarterback of the football team.

She was always surrounded by a large crowd, and always had a smile on her face. 

I was told, that she needed to put something else on my resume, besides pagaents. That conversation had not gone well, from what I had heard. 

I should introduce myself. My name is Toni Shalifoe, and I have to deal with Shelby Goodkind. 

You might be wondering how this all happened. Let me take you back to the beginning.

I had just finished History class, and started walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

I got lunch, and sat down next to my best friend Martha. 

Then it happened. The time of day I always hated.

The entire cafeteria became silent. That was my cue to look up.

Shelby Goodkind, and her entorage walked in. 

Hoots and whistles were heard throughout the cafeteria. This wasn't new. It happened all the time.

Everybody wanted to get with Shelby.

I only had eyes for one of the girls. Her name was Shelby, but she was high and mighty, and painfully straight. 

She is walking arm in arm with Andrew. They gross me out. Rumor is, he is cheating on Shelby. 

Not to sound creepy, but I have gone to one of her pageants. Martha dragged me to one. I couldn't say no to Martha. 

Anyways, she always looked good. It didn't matter if she was wearing her pageant clothes, or school clothes.

I shake my head, and I wonder why Shelby is in my head again. 

She and her friends passed our table, and I bowed my head.

I didn't want her to catch me looking at her.

I hear Martha great Shelby. I roll my eyes, because Shelby dosn't deserve all this niceness. 

"Hey Toni." I look up, and see Shelby smiling at me. I roll my eyes, and continue eating my food. 

I can hear Martha still talking to Shelby, but I am not interested in what they are saying. 

I finished my food. "See you later Martha." I stand up to leave. "Bye Toni." I look at Shelby, and I want to go off at her. 

I looked one more time at Shelby, and then I made my way out of the cafeteria. 

I passed the announcement board, and I saw that we were looking for a water girl for the basketball team.

I grown, because our last water girl was so bad. 

I went down to to Coach Baker's office, because she wanted to talk to me. 

I find her office, and I hesitate to knock. 

I start feeling nervous. I feel like this meeting is not going to go well. 

I knock on the door 

The door opens

"Come in Toni"

Coach Baker stood aside, so I could walk into her office.

She sat down behind her desk, and I sat in the empty chair.

She looked at me.

"Toni. Last games behavior was unacceptable. You know better. College scouts will be coming soon, and you can't afford to blow your shot because of your short temper."

I cleared my throat.

"I am sorry coach."

Coach looks at me. "Prove that you are sorry by your actions on the court."

"You can leave now. Don't be late for practice."

I stand up, and open her door to leave.

I close the door, turn the corner.

Who do I see when I turn the corner.

The one and only miss prissy pants Shelby Goodkind 

I can't formulate words. I am so mad right now.

I have never been this close to her before. I can see all the details of her face.

She walks closer to me.

"Hey Toni. Is Coach Baker busy."

I glare at Shelby. "No."

I start walking away. "Bye Toni."

I want to turn around and go off on her, but coach opens her door and starts talking to Shelby.


End file.
